


Eiffel

by MissKinky (MissMV)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, Eiffel Tower, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMV/pseuds/MissKinky
Summary: Draco’s parents are in Paris and Pansy has a bottle of her strongest firewhiskey, ready to get absolutely wasted.“And then there were three,” Blaise says. Three can still liven up a party.[link to nsfw art inside]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 44





	Eiffel

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my nsfw art inspired by this story [here](https://pillowfort.social/posts/1526744) :)

The gray sky was growing darker and the air colder, and the flickering orange lights in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor told Pansy that she was late. Draco’s parents were in Paris, where he would meet them in a few days, so he had taken the opportunity to organize a Christmas party with the old friend group–Theo, Daphne, Blaise, maybe even Millicent and Tracey. Pansy craved a good party and she knew Draco would be the one to deliver. She had a bottle of her strongest firewhiskey and was ready get absolutely wasted.

Pansy came in without knocking and found everyone mingling on the sofas by the fireplace. They were all happy to see her, and she smiled back sincerely. “Almost thought you would bail on me,” Draco whispered as he took Pansy’s coat and scarf. “Please,” she replied, “I wouldn’t do that to you when you so clearly need me to liven up the place.” And liven it up she did.

Pansy turned up the music, gave everyone a shot of her firewhiskey, and got them all playing drinking games. A few hours later, Daphne and Tracey had left together, Millicent had simply vanished, and Theo had asked permission to ravish the kitchen before crashing in one of the rooms.

“And then there were three,” Blaise said. Three was not enough people for a good drinking game, Pansy thought, but she still wanted to have a good time. “What do you wanna do now, Pans?” Draco asked as if he had read her mind. When she turned to look at him, Pansy found him so close that their lips almost touched.

“Wouldn’t it have been funny if we had kissed?” she laughed. The light in Draco’s eyes shifted and he said, “Well, why don’t we?”

Pansy started. “Don’t be silly.” A hiccup. “Bleeze is here.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Blaise said, sprawled on the wingchair. “For all I care, you may as well fuck.”

“Oh?” Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy, lust suddenly blazing in his eyes.

“What!” Pansy objected. “We can’t just– Bleeze is– No!” She tried to laugh it off, but the way Draco was looking at her made her feel warm in places where the firewhiskey had not. But no, they couldn’t just have sex there with Blaise in the room, right? But maybe…

Draco must have read the hesitation on her face because a second later he was kissing Pansy, hard. She discovered she wanted to kiss him back, and when she least expected it, they had lost their clothes and were groping each other.

Draco pushed Pansy down on the rug in front of the fireplace and kissed his way down to her stomach. With soft hands he removed her underwear and gently kissed her between the thighs. Pansy trembled as Draco’s tongue found her clit and began working. She removed her own bra and felt herself with one hand as the other grasped Draco’s hair. She opened her eyes and started, for she had actually forgotten Blaise was still in the room. He was in the wingchair taking in the scene before him, rubbing himself through the fabric of his trousers, a hand on his chin as if he were attending a lecture. Pansy thought she should be ashamed, but knowing she was being watched so directly turned her on even more. A moan escaped her lips.

The warmth in her core increased as Draco kept licking her clit. Pansy’s moaning grew louder and louder as she approached orgasm and, in a rush of naughtiness, she locked eyes with Blaise as her back arched and she climaxed. He smiled as Pansy gasped for air, and she wanted to be fucked, hard, right under her friend’s lustful gaze. She kissed Draco more hungrily than before and she tasted herself in his lips. “Well, why don’t we fuck then?” Pansy asked him, taking a hand to his erection. She stripped Draco completely and moved her hand up and down his long shaft, touching the tip of his cock to her pussy.

Blaise moved so he could slip his hand down his pants, and Draco eyed him as if he too had forgotten his presence, a look that gave way to a smirk. “Oh, don’t mind me,” Blaise said, “go on. Fuck her.” Draco obeyed. He turned Pansy around so that they were both facing Blaise, then bent her over. Pansy looked up at Blaise touching himself and got wetter. She only gasped a little when Draco entered her without warning. Blaise’s eyes alternated between her face and Draco’s, who grunted with every thrust.

Pansy imagined how they must look, and she almost let out a laugh. Never in her wildest, drunkest dreams she thought she would be fucking one of her best friends as the other watched. Now, if the boys would switch places, it would truly drive her crazy. She had never had two guys in one night. She also had never had two guys at the same time. Talk about the perfect opportunity. Maybe she could ask Blaise if he wanted to join in, but he seemed more focused on touching himself and staring at Draco. Her friend was grunting louder, meaner, and Pansy thought he was about to come. But to her surprise, Draco exited her, got up, and grabbed Blaise by the neck and kissed him violently. Blaise kissed him back, smiling, happy that his teasing had made Draco lose control.

This was _not_ what Pansy had expected. She thought she would have them both but not that they would have each other. In the surprise of the kiss, Blaise’s hand had left his pants and was now hanging in midair, as if debating whether to grab Draco’s hair. When it did, Draco let go of Blaise’s neck and wasted no time to work on his cock. Draco pushed down Blaise’s underwear, freeing the thickest dick Pansy had ever seen. Where Draco’s was long, Blaise’s was thick. As Pansy fantasized about having that fat cock inside her, Draco’s hand got to work, stroking up and down and rubbing the tip with his thumb. He spat a little to make his work easier, before getting back to the intense kiss. Pansy was in shock. She truly didn’t think this would happen. A moan emerged from one of the boys and, with a smile, Pansy realized it had been Draco, whose own dick was now also being stroked. This was wild. Kneeling on the carpet, Pansy took in the scene before her, rubbing her clit and pinching her nipple as the boys moaned and gasped. So this is what Blaise had felt like just minutes before.

She could’ve gotten herself off by just looking at her friends, but the more into each other they seemed to be, the more left out Pansy felt. “Oi!” she called, startling Blaise and Draco who had forgotten she was there. “What about me?” The boys looked at each other and smiled. “What d’you wanna do, Pans?” Blaise asked in a voice that made Pansy even wetter. “Yeah, Pansy, what do you want _us_ to do?” Draco said. The mischievous look in her friends’ eyes told Pansy that they were letting her call the shots. She felt powerful. Oh, what a fantasy this truly was. What would she get them to do first? She wanted them both inside her, that was for sure, but she couldn’t deny that ogling at them pleasuring each other wasn’t extremely hot.

“Well, Blaise, get naked first,” she commanded, and he obliged. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, his eyes locked on Draco’s, then on Pansy’s as he removed his bottoms. “I want you to suck Draco’s dick,” was Pansy’s first order. Without a word, Blaise smirked and winked at her. Since Draco was already standing, Blaise knelt in front of him, and grabbed his cock from the base. He opened his mouth and swallowed Draco’s dick whole. Now this was unexpected for both Draco and Pansy. Draco gasped and began moaning immediately, as Blaise head bobbed back and forth, his hand following along. He swallowed all of Draco’s eight inches with ease, not even choking once. Pansy couldn’t help but try and take notes from his friend’s talent. She was dripping on the rug but kept her hands on her nipples only, not wanting to get off before she could have them. She only ordered them to stop when Draco’s moans got louder, hinting at his being close to climax.

Pansy pushed Blaise down on the floor. “Now you do him,” she ordered Draco. She wanted some action, so she sat on Blaise’s face, letting him lick her clean. She was facing Draco too, and she enjoyed watching her best friend struggle with Blaise’s thick dick. He was clearly less experienced at _giving_ blowjobs than Blaise was, but that didn’t stop him from licking Blaise’s shaft up and down, then the tip, then his balls. Draco truly was a moaner for, even when he was the one pleasing, he was the loudest of all. Pansy wasn’t far behind. Blaise’s tongue was magic, working its way around her clit and inside her pussy. Her nails dug on his chest. Pansy couldn’t believe this, nobody had ever eaten her out like this before. Her legs were trembling and as heat extended from were Blaise’s tongue was, the orgasm came. And it came again. Twice her back arched and her legs squeezed Blaise’s head as waves of pleasure overcame her. Both boys chuckled as Pansy gasped for air, momentarily lightheaded and weak.

Draco left Blaise’s cock and tenderly kissed Pansy, giving her a taste of their friend’s dick. Blaise was kissing her too and caressing her butt, seemingly comfortable under her body. Was this the boys telling her they were done? Because she wasn’t. Pansy still wanted them inside her, and both were still hard. The night was long. “Fuck me,” she said. “Both of you. Fuck me here, now.” She wasn’t drunk on alcohol anymore.

Draco smirked. She got off Blaise and turned to look at her friends, who were looking at her expectantly in the light of the fire. How would they do it? She looked at their cocks, both so good but so different. Blaise’s was so big that it would fill up her pussy completely. Her jaw would hurt if she gave him a blowjob, so it had to go in her pussy. She would suck Draco, test if she was as good as Blaise at it. And what position? The boys had their hands all over the other, so Pansy wanted to give them a little treat. If they were facing each other, they could make out. Yeah, that would do.

Pansy got on all fours and commanded, “Blaise, take me from behind. Draco, I wanna taste all of you.” They both kneeled facing the other. Blaise went in first. He grabbed Pansy by the hips, and gently penetrated her still-wet pussy. She sucked in air, spreading her legs more, feeling her lips stretch. “Thick, isn’t he?” Draco murmured, stroking her hair tenderly. Pansy could feel every inch of Blaise entering her and, though he was all in rather quick, it felt like forever. Her friend stood still for a while, letting her adjust to his size. “Go on, fuck me you coward,” she teased. Blaise chuckled and began thrusting. Slowly at first, allowing Pansy’s pussy to stretch properly, then faster. Her whole body rocked with every thrust, and she could already tell she wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning.

All the while Draco was rubbing himself. He grabbed Pansy’s chin with his free hand and forced her to look at him. She sucked his thumb, a clear hint that she was ready to take him too. Draco directed his dick at Pansy’s open mouth, where it fit perfectly. She didn’t need to make much effort, for every thrust from Blaise made her head move up and down Draco’s shaft. After a couple of minutes like this, she gave Draco a hungry look, she wanted him to fuck her face. Draco was quick to understand, and he grabbed the back of Pansy’s head and began thrusting his dick into her throat. Pansy discovered she _could_ swallow him whole, so she began sucking and licking more intently.

The boys found the perfect rhythm, and they thrusted in sync with each other as if they’d always done this. Having their dicks inside Pansy was glorious, and in a way they felt connected. Still hungry for the other, though, they instinctively stretched forward and kissed. With a hand still on Pansy’s head and hips respectively, they made out passionately, wildly, hungry for each other. Pansy could hear them, now both moaning, and she smiled. She loved her friends, but she never thought she could love them most when they were both inside her and kissing. The three of them melted into one, and they fucked until the fire went out.

“I’m coming,” Draco was the first to say. “I’ll come with you,” Blaise replied. Both boys began thrusting harder and faster. Pansy held herself by one weak, shaky arm as her right hand began rubbing her clit, hoping she could climax along with her boys. They all moaned loud, so loud Pansy thought Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would hear them all the way in Paris.

With one last thrust and a groan Draco shoot his load, taking Pansy by surprise but she still managed to swallow. Two thrusts and a stronger groan later she felt Blaise’s warm fluid filling her up. They boys were panting now, caressing her body but not exiting her. She rubbed her clit harder until she could feel the shivers running down her spine, and the strongest orgasm she had ever felt shook her all over. Her friends removed themselves and cleaned up a little as Pansy dropped on the rug panting, eyes closed, sore and absolutely satisfied.

She lay there, unwilling to move, thinking about getting a good night’s sleep when the boys joined her. Blaise had some cushions and Draco had a blanket. They lay on either side of her, stroking her head or chest while still touching the other. Pansy smiled at them, her boys, and the three of them went to sleep knowing this wouldn’t be last night they fucked.


End file.
